Timeline
'~~BEFORE TIME~~' * Tiamat and Chronos create the Source * The Kalosum,(Cam, Rezar, and Verlyn) and the Mavromino (Noir, Azura, and Braith) are created * Atlantis conjured by Archon, Ydor, and Eda for Apollymi * Ydor and Eda Created Atlanteans for Apollymi * Greek Pantheon arose and Greek people started war with Atlantis * Apollo creates Apollites * Apollites banished to Atlantis '~~BC~~' * 12,272, June 23 ** Aricles is born * 10,500 **Clieto (Apollite) sent to Delphi and Apollo sired 5 sets of twins by her **Clieto and children sent home to intermarry into Atlantean royal family **Apollo set to take over Atlantis by genetics, by siring each generation of Atlantean royal offspring **Apollo consults Oracle each generation to find out if this son would over-throw Atlantean gods *9555 **Ryssa, Princess of Didymos is born *9548 **Apollymi becomes pregnant **Atlantean Queen pregnant with Apollo's son, Stryker **''Acheron, Part 1 starts in Katoteros **Archon's bastard children, the Fates, convince Archon that Apollymi's child will destroy the Atlantien pantheon **Archon commands that Apollymi's unborn child be killed **May 9th ***Apollymi, with the help of Xiamara, birthed the boy early and bound his powers ***Apollymi commanded Basi to hide Apostolos in the womb of a mortal queen ***Archon imprisons Apollymi in Kalosis **June 23 ***Acheron and Styxx are born ** Atlantean Queen's birth was imminent on the eclipse, and Archon ordered her baby killed **Apollo secretly switched the baby with help from Artemis with another and took Stryker to Delphi without telling the Queen *9541, August 30 **Acheron is sent away to Atlantis at the age of 7 *9529, December 11 **Ryssa given as mistress to Apollo *9528, September 14 **Ryssa births Apollo's son, Apollodorus * 9527, February 19 ** Acheron attempts to kill Styxx * 9527, June ** On Acheron's 21st birthday, his god powers are returned to him ** Acheron is drugged by Artemis ** Artemis tries to kill Acheron, but cannot ** Ryssa and Apollodorus, are killed by the Atlantean Queen's guards ** Apollo kills Xiamara ** Apollo kills Acheron ** Apollo curses the Apollites and his son, Stryker, at Delphi to die at age 27 ** Apollymi kills all the other Atlantien gods, sinks Atlantis, and comes after Greese ** Artemis makes Acheron the first Dark-Hunter * 7432 *Alexion is born 7382 3891, June 5 * Delphine is born 304 * Ravyn Kontis is born *182 , January 3 **Julian of Macedonia is born *179, June 24 **Kyrian of Thrace is born *175 **7 years old Julian sent to the Spartan barracks by step-mother. *155 **Zarek of Moesia is born *152, August 3 **Valerius Magnus is born *149 **Julian of Macedon cursed into the book *157 **Kyrian of Thrace is betrayed to the romans by his wife Theone **Kyrian of Thrace is crucified by Valerius's Grandfather **Kyrian of Thrace is made a Dark-Hunter **Kyrian of Thrace kills Valerius's grandfather, but spares Theone * date? ** Zarek of Moesia is killed and made a Dark-Hunter ** Zarek of Moesia kills his father with Valerius Magnus' sword ** Valerius Magnus is crucified by his brothers ** Valerius Magnus is made a Dark-Hunter ** Valerius Magnus kills all of his brothers '~~AD~~' *532 **Talon of the Morrigantes is born *537 **Talon's sister Dere dies by falling from a cliff *539 **Talon's father killed by Saxxon invaders **Talon's mother, Feara, and sister Tress die from sickness **7 year old Talon orphaned with sister, Ceara **Talon's uncle, King Idiag and wife, Ora, take them in *551 **~20 years old Talon marries Nynia *556 **Talon swears to protect Aunt and Ceara as uncle Idiag dies **Talon becomes leader of his clan. *556 **Talon's aunt Ora is raped and killed (actually killed by Idiag's illegitimate son Murrdyd). **Talon kills Camulus' son King Llewd of the Gaul clan and is cursed. **~11 months later Talon's wife Nynia dies after stillbirth of his son. *558 **Talon and Ceara are sacrificed by Murrdyd **Talon is made a Dark-Hunter **Talon kills everyone in his clan *750, May 4 **Wulf Tryggvason is born *~1003 **Thanatos sent to kill the Dark-Hunter Miles **Thanatos leads an uprising of Diamons and Apollites and is put down by Acheron **Apollite Callyx transformed into Thanatos by Artemis *1516, March 14 **Alousius is born *1673 **Ravyn Kontis' mate betrays him to the Humans and the Humans slaughter everyone in his village in Wales **Phoenix Kontis kills Ravyn Kontis **Ravyn Kontis is made a Dark-Hunter **Ravyn Kontis slaughters his mate and her whole viliage *1752, October 4 **Danger is born *1869, August 14 **Sundown is born *1924,February 11 **Gallagher meets Rosalie *1925, June 17 **Gallagher marries Rosalie *~1927 **Gallagher dies trying to get to Rosalie while she is giving birth to his son **Gallagher is made a Dark-Hunter *1956 **Wren Tigarian is born in Asia *1967, April 17 **Michael Burdette is born *1968 , May 8 **Cherise Gautier is born *1969, April 18 **Geary Kafieri is born *1976 **Cassandra Peters is born *1981, August **Marguerite Goudeau gets transformed into an Arcadian were-tiger by Aristotle Tigarian **August 6, Marguerite Goudeau is born **Aristotle Tigarian kills his mate Karina, and his brother Grayson Tygarian **Wren Tigarian is taken to Sanctuary and given the monkey Marvin by Savitar *1982, December 21 **Nick Gautier is born *1986, March 14 **Josette Landry is born *~1987 **Bubba Burdette is in a severe car wreck **Bruce Burdette makes deal for Bubba's life and ends up a Hellchaser * date? **Bubba's wife Melissa and young son are murdered *~1993 **Zarek of Moesia rescues Sharon Parker in Alaska **Caleb Malphas is ordered to protect Nick Gautier by Adarian *1996 ~Octoberish **Infinity'' starts in New Orleans **Madaug St. James releases Zombie Hunter on the football team **Nick Gautier meets Nekoda Kennedy **Nick Gautier gets shot and rescued by Kyrian Hunter **St.Richard's High School principle, Mr. Peters, gets eaten by the football coach **Nick Gautier is visited by Ambrose in an effort to change the time line **Cherise Gautier looses her job as a stripper **Nick Gautier foils the plans of some Mortent Demons **Nekoda Kennedy gives Nick Gautier his first kiss * 1996 ~November ** Invincible starts in New Orleans ** Cherise Gautier starts work at Sanctuary ** Coach Walter Devus hired at St.Richard's High School ** Grim Muerte begins training Nick Gautier ** Nick Gautier swaps Walter Devus's life force with that of his victim Julianne ** Caleb Malphas returns Julianne to her time ** Nekoda Kennedy becomes Nick Gautier's girlfriend * 1997, January ** Nick Gautier and Cherise Gautier move to their new apartment on Bourbon St. ** Nick Gautier realizes that Ambrose is him from the future ** Infamous starts in New Orleans ** Bubba's Mother, Dr. Bobbie Jean Clinton-Burdette comes to New Orleans ** Nick Gautier prevents Brynna Addams from killing herself *2000, Aprilish-Mayish **''Fantasy Lover'' starts in New Orleans ** Julian of Macedon is summoned by Grace Alexander *2001 ~January **Grace Alexander has twins, Vanessa and Niklos *2001 ~Octoberish ** Night Pleasures starts in New Orleans **Julian and Grace Alexander's baby Niklos started walking **Rosa has a heart attack after being posessed by Desiderius **Tabitha Devereaux is attacked and severly wounded by Desiderius **Amanda Devereaux accepts her sorcerer powers **Desiderius kills Kyrian Hunter **Amanda Devereaux returns Kyrian Hunter's soul **Kyrian Hunter kills Desiderius *2002, March 1 **Julian and Grace Alexander's 3rd baby born *2002, ~May **Kyrian Hunter and Amanda Devereaux marry **Amanda Devereaux is ~6 weeks pregnant. *2002 ~summer **Rosalie Gallagher dies of old age *2002 Christmas **Dark-Hunter Gallagher is in New Orleans *2003, February, ~the first week **Marissa Hunter is born *2003, February 25, a week before Mardi Gras Fat Tuesday **''Night Embrace'' starts In New Orleans **''Kiss of the Night'' starts in Minnesota **Talon gets run over by a Mardi Gras float driven by Dionysus **Sunshine Runningwolf shelters Talon * 2003, February ** Zarek of Moesia comes to New Orleans ** Zarek of Moesia assaults several police officers ** Markus Kattalakis' Katagari Lycos pack den in the bayou near Talon's home ** Daimons attack the Katagari pack and Anya Kattalakis is killed *2003, March 4, Mardi Gras - Fat Tuesday **Acheron's blood is spilled and he begins to open the gate to Katoteros **Talon is able to bring Acheron back from the brink **Sunshine Runningwolf returns Talon's soul **Artemis punishes Styxx by sending him to Tartarus *2003, march 4 **''Night Play'' starts in New Orleans **Fang and Vane put out for the timoria, Fang becomes stuck in the Nether Realms *2003, March 5, First day of Lent, **''Dance with the Devil'' starts in New Orleans **Zarek of Moesia's goes back to Alaska *2003, March **Thanatos gets loose and goes after Zarek of Moesia in Alaska **Justice Nymph Astrid sent to Judge Zarek of Moesia **Dark-Hunter Bjorn Thorsson killed by Thanatos **Thanatos transformed into a human and sent to Cincinnati by Acheron *2003 ~April **Zarek of Moesia is given nectar and ambrosia and becomes a demigod *2003 ~Summer **Phoebe Peters takes Wulf Tryggvason, Cassandra Peters, Chris Eriksson, and Katra Agrotera to Elysia **Wulf Tryggvason and Cassandra Peters marry **Erik Jefferson Tryggvason is born **Phoebe Peters is slain by Spathi Diamons **Urian healed and changed by Acheron *2003 November, Thanks Giving Day **Vane Kattalakis mates with Bride McTierney **Fury Kattalakis becomes alpha of the Katalakis katagari lupine pack **Fang Kattalakis regains consciousness *2004 October **''Seize the Night'' starts in New Orleans **Amanda Hunter is pregnant with a son **Nick Gautier sleeps with Simi and Acheron curses Nick to kill himself **Desiderius possesses the Dark-Hunter Ulric **Desiderius kills Tiyana Devereaux **Desiderius kills Cherise Gautier **Nick Gautier commits suicide **Artemis makes Nick Gautier into a Dark-Hunter **The Illuminati kill Kyrian Hunter, Amanda Hunter and Dark-Hunter Kassim **Acheron resurects Kyrian Hunter and Amanda Hunter and makes them immortal **Valerius Magnus kills Desiderius **Acheron makes Tabitha Devereaux immortal **Artemis gives Nick Gautier's soul to Acheron *Date? **''Sins of the Night'' starts in Katoteros **Kyros of Seklos, Marko, and other Dark-Hunters start working with Stryker in the Mississippi area **Alexion is sent by Acheron to see if any of the Dark-Hunters can be saved **Charonte Caradoc tries to kill Alexion and fails **Alexion makes friends with Charonte Xirena **Stryker places an innocent soul of Carol inside Alexion **Danger "kills" Alexion to free the soul **Charonte Xirena bonds to Alexion **Stryker kills Danger with an Atlantien Dagger **Danger becomes a shade and lives in Katoteros with Alexion *2005, April (6 months after Nick's death) **''Unleash the Night'' starts in New Orleans **Wren Tigarian rescues Marguerite Goudeau from a mugging **Nicolette Peltier petitions the Omegrion to put out a kill order for Wren Tigarian **Wren Tigarian and Marguerite Goudeau go back in time to Aug. 5th, 1981 **Vane and Bride Kattalakis have a son **Wren Tigarian and Marguerite Goudeau get married **Savitar gives Wren and Marguerite their mating marks as a wedding gift from Nick *2006 ~Summer **Cassandra pregnant again **Kyrian Hunter kills Valerius Magnus **Tabitha Devereaux returns Valerius Magnus' soul *2006, June (18 months after Nick's death) **''Dark Side of the Moon'' starts in Seattle **Stryker and the Spathi Daimons attempt to take Seattle **Susan Michaels becomes a Squire **Savitar hands Nick Gautier off to Ravyn Kontis to train as a Dark-Hunter **Dark-Hunter Belle killed by Spathi Daimons **Patricia Addams dies due to her injuries after a Daimon attack **Paul Heilig kills the Spathi Daimon Trates **Paul Heilig attempts to kills Cael, Cael's wife Amaranda, and does kill her sister Kerri at Happy Hunting Ground **Amaranda turns Daimon and forces Cael to drink the blood of a Daimon **Ravyn Kontis and Susan Michaels become mated **Nick Gautier drinks Stryker's blood *2006 ~Fall **Valerius Magnus and Tabitha Devereaux marry **Valerius Magnus is given nectar and ambrosia and becomes a demigod **Astrid is pregnant with a son